Maybe?
by Zurii-Zurii
Summary: ON HIATUS Ahiru has been turned back into a girl and she's realized her feelings for Fakir. But how will life continue when a new magic comes alive. Please review!
1. Home alone!

Ahiru watched her feet as they clip-clopped down the street. _Clip. Clop. Clip. Clop. _A steady rythym guiding her home. "_Ohaiyo Gozaimas_!" She called gaily to the little birds that chirped along the path, staring at her inquisitively. Was this loud girl a friend, an enemy? Or just plain weird?

Ahiru was headed home. Her home. A home. Her home with Fakir. And Charon. But he spent most of his time in his workshop, so it was normally just her and Fakir. And that suited her just fine.

Pike and Lillie were right. She loved Fakir. It had taken her a while to realize this, but when she was a duck and couldn't touch him the way she wanted to, the way she yearned to, she'd realized. They'd been right all along. But that was okay, if she loved him, because she could be with him, she could love him silently, without letting him know. Without telling anyone. And it had been painful, but bearable.

And then _**it**_ had happened. And she was a girl again, the mere thought of that making her heart soar.

* * *

Ahiru did a few skips as the thought washed over her, and then heard a bell ring. "Waaaaah!" She cried surprised, it couldn't be six o'clock already could it? Without another word she lept forward and sprinted off down the street.

"Fakir, Charon. I'm home!" Ahiru called the moment her small feet passed the front gate to the little house.

"The market was so busy today, but don't worry I've got lots of food to make us a yummy supper! How was your guy's day? Did you finish your story Fakir-sempai? And how is your dining room set going Charon-san?" She yelled this out as she quickly flitted to the kitchen emptying her bag of groceries and piling them onto the table.

She paused her spew to look around the kitchen, no one had replied? "Fakir-sempai? Charon-san?" She putted around the house, on a vigilant search, but couldn't find anyone. With a sigh she returned to her work in the kitchen. "Why Ahiru, we're so happy to see you, it's wonderful of you to grace us with your presence. Oh no problem Fakir, you know I love taking care of you all!" Ahiru muttered sourly. "Sheesh you think it's that much to ask that they don't leave me home all alone?"

Ahiru had started ballet school since turning back into a girl (with much tutoring from Fakir) but classes only lasted until four. Fakir was studying both the writing program and ballet, and normally stayed till at least five, sometimes longer, and she felt bad for him, working so hard. Still she missed having someone to talk to.

* * *

6:30 Dinner was cooking.

Still no Fakir

7:00 Dinner was ready and Ahiru set the table and served the food. Charon and her ate quietly.

Still no Fakir

8:00 Dinner finished.

Still no Fakir

8:30 Ahiru began to clean up.

Still no Fakir

9:00 Ahiru made sure to keep some food warm for Fakir.

Still no Fakir

9:30 Ahiru sat on the couch to wait for Fakir

Still no Fakir

10:00 Ahiru fell asleep.

* * *

Fakir stumbled through the door at 11:15, ragged and worn. He'd been so far behind on a story that was due at the end of the week, he'd spent every minute of the day when he wasn't dancing writing it, and he still wasn't finished.

He rubbed his eyes harshly, his stomach rumbling. He had skipped lunch to write, and he was famished.

Fakir lurched to the kitchen and noticed a warm plate of food still heating on the stove. There was a sticky note on the side,'_Fakir's dinner, don't touch'_. He grabbed the bowl and without bothering to sit wolfed it down over the stove

Ahiru was so sweet. She astounded Fakir every time with her kind gestures; she performed them daily only ever thinking of ways to please others.

With a sigh Fakir dumped his dishes in the sink and headed for bed, only to wheel around and stare at the couch. Why was Ahiru sleeping on the couch!? She must have been waiting for him and fallen asleep he concluded with a twinge of guilt.

His dark eyes softened at the small girl's soft body curled around a pillow, mouth hanging open delicately and eyes closed peacefully. Fakir bent over her frail form and gently tugged the pillow from her before quietly lifting her off the couch and cradling her against his chest. She smelt of a light vanilla and the familiar scent always proved to calm and warm him.

Fakir trudged up the stairs carefully, making sure not to shake the treasure in his arms. He placed her down gently on her bed and proceeded to unlace her boots and remove the school uniform blazer. She had a couple school uniforms, so she wouldn't be bothered to sleep in this for a night.

He tucked her under the covers and turned to leave the room, until he felt a tug on the tail of his shirt. "Fakir, you're home." Ahiru stated sleepily. "Did you eat? I tried to keep your food hot, I'm sorry if it wasn't."

Fakir smiled softly. "_Baka_, dinner was delicious, now sleep."

He hesitated for a moment before placing a kiss, light as a butterflies wing on her forehead, and then swiftly heading to his own bed, leaving Ahiru to gaze after him in a sleepy confusion.


	2. Thinking and Remembering

Hai guys! Zurii here, sooo hoping you like the story, the first chapter was just me having fun, but I wanted to make it more, so I wrote this chapter! I'm hoping to expand, so please give me any feedback! I also hope you like the Japanese I'm putting in, I just do it to practice mind, and because I love the language, I'll make sure to list what the words mean at the end, k? PLEASE GIVE COMMENT!!!

Zurii-Zurii

* * *

Ahiru focused diligently, working on her pirouettes. She needed the extra practice and some time to think. Coming in the early morning worked well, and the woody scent of the ballet studio always calmed her.

Ahiru twirled with as much grace as she could muster. Despite having been a duck for only a short while, she still had a lot of dance to catch up on. And her recent growth sprout hadn't helped. She paused looking at herself in the barrage of mirror paneling the room.

She had definitely grown. She'd gained a few inches height-wise, and although she still had her general aura of awkwardness, she was more graceful, if that was possible. And as Pike and Lillie had pointed out, she'd gained small breasts and lean hips. Ahiru wasn't what one would call 'well-endowed', but what she had complemented her body type.

Ahiru bit her lip nervously. Had Fakir really kissed her on the head last night? The gesture seemed rather… tender for Fakir. Not to mention it sent Ahiru spinning. It made her happy at first, and then she began questioning it as only she could.

With a squawk Ahiru crashed to the ground on a misstepped pirouette. "Ow!" She cried rubbing her head where it had hit the barre. A low chuckle and clapping resounded behind her and she turned her head.

"Nice job. _Baka_" Fakir chided sarcastically a playful glint in his eye.

"That's not nice! I was just thinking about other things." Ahiru growled angrily, her face flooding with color.

"Relax, I was kidding." Fakir said dismissively pulling her to her feet. "Try it again; I've got time to help you before class." He said attentively, gently prodding her body into proper stance. Ahiru tried to ignore his gentle touch, and concentrated on perfect balance, before twirling again.

"That was good Ahiru, but you want to keep your head up like this!" He said patiently executing a pirouette that would break any ballerina's heart. Why did he have to get all the perfect balance?

"Hai!" Ahiru said enthusiastically, trying again with a new vigour.

"That's it." Fakir said appreciatively. "Now let's go over your ronde de jambe. Last time I saw yours, it was in a sad state of affairs."

* * *

Ahiru trudged through the woods watching the leaves sway in a cool breeze. The day was truly stunning, and a walk through the woods seemed like a nice way to relax. She began singing a popular child's song as she walked, keeping herself company.

"_Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu_  
_Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure_  
_Itsuka no yume no sora no yo ni_  
_Haretara kin no suzu ageyo!"_

She stopped suddenly as she noticed the small blue pond where she'd spent most of her time as a duck. Where she'd finally become a girl again. The air around her feet swirled with a dense mist, and the entire place held an aura of foreboding.

_2 months prior_

"Quack" Ahiru muttered sadly floating around the pond. It was so boring here. Fakir was always busy, visiting was one of the last things on his mind, and she was lucky if she saw him once every two weeks.

"Quack" She said again, the current bouncing her slowly to the middle of the lake.

_Ahiru_

This wasn't fair at all. Why had she gotten such a terrible share of luck? Ahiru prided herself on being positive, but how was it that Rue, and Mytho, and Fakir, could end up so happy, while she was stuck as a lowly duck.

_Don't be sad._

But that was okay, Ahiru told herself gently. _You have to be positive! And strong! You can do it right!_ She cheered mentally to herself. She would just work on being the best duck ever, she decided stoutly.

_Why settle for that?_

But that wasn't enough. She wanted to dance. Even if she wasn't good, dancing lit her soul on fire, it gave her purpose, and it was so much fun. The way it exhilarated her, and dancing a pas de deux… trusting someone so. These memories were favourites.

_So dance for me, Ahiru!_

Then she would dance! No matter what. Ahiru flapped her wings and flew up onto the embankment. She began to dance. It wasn't that beautiful, who could expect it to be? But it was a dance, of anger, betrayal, hurt.

_Too sad!_

And then it transformed into something of hope, and longing, of friends and family. But as Ahiru danced her limbs began to grow heavy and one by one lost sensation, until she lost all account of time and space, and things went black.

_Arigato Princess Tutu_

* * *

Ahiru scurried home quickly after the memories. It was a scary place and it set her guard up. As soon as she reached the house, she breathed a sigh of relief inhaling the woody scent, and began preparing dinner, yet again alone.

It didn't take long for her to finish the light salad and pasta, and soon she was left with nothing to do. Ahiru picked out one of the books Fakir had set out for her, he always recommended books for her, and it kept Ahiru busy trying to keep up with the large pile.

The most recent book she was reading was Phantom of the Opera. It was so sad, how cruel people could be and Ahiru felt bad for the Phantom, he was just misunderstood and bullied. She was sure he was really just a nice guy trying –

A knock on the door interrupted her rant and shaking her head she jumped up to get the door, no sooner had she unlocked the bolts when Lillie came crashing in, securing a death grip around Ahiru's neck.

"Ahiru! I'm so happy to see you it's been such a long while!" Lillie crowed happily.

"Umm… Thanks Lillie, but we just had class together today it hasn't been that long! And Hi Pike!" Ahiru stammered, trying to loosen Lillie's death grip. Pike stood unobtrusively in the doorway rolling her eyes.

"Oh yes, but you weren't paying attention in class, were you poor Ahiru! And we think we know why!" Lillie stated an evil glint in her eye. "Now come on we're going for some coffee!"

"Waaah? But Fakir and Charon, I've got to feed them and stuff!" Ahiru yelled as Lillie recklessly dragged her out of the door. "You can attend to that later! We've got things to do Ahiru!" Lillie stated simply, and with Pike following silently behind, they dragged her into the warm evening.

* * *

Baka – Idiot, Moron

Arigato – Thanks

Hai – Yes


End file.
